Aaron Tveit Project
by HoneyYouShouldSeeMeInACrown
Summary: Do you hear the people sing?


blockquote style="outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 10px 0px 10px 10px; padding: 0px 0px 0px 15px; border-width: 0px 0px 0px 4px; border-left-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.117647); font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6000003814697px; vertical-align: baseline; quotes: none; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"  
blockquote style="outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 10px 0px 10px 10px; padding: 0px 0px 0px 15px; border-width: 0px 0px 0px 4px; border-left-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.117647); font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; quotes: none; box-sizing: border-box;"  
p style="outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 0px 0px 10px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;"Hello all Tveit fans! a style="outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.298039); margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; text-decoration: underline; box-sizing: border-box;" href=" /mPBSBm9pgJ9lT5LiJ5tCQ2g"blagdogs-tveiter-tot/aand I are looking at putting together something for Aaron, a little book filled with messages from his fans. We're going to be giving him this at the closing night of Assassins on March 7th, if you'd like to get involved please send your message to thetveitproject or send them along to my inbox :) br style="outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: border-box;" /Submissions close mid Feb/p  
p style="outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 0px 0px 10px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;"em style="outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;"Inspired by /Axanais wonderful George Blagden project/em/p  
/blockquote  
p style="outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 0px 0px 10px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;"span style="line-height: 19.6000003814697px;") Anything at all is allowed which you want us to give, art you've produced in the past or for the purpose of this, messages that you'd like to pass on, works you've created that you'd like to share (poems, etc), also if you'd like to submit a picture of yourself/yourself with Aaron to be included we'll include that too if you'd like./span/p  
p style="outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 0px 0px 10px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6000003814697px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;"All submissions will be confidentially kept and passed onto Aaron only./p  
p style="outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 0px 0px 10px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6000003814697px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;"You can submit:/p  
p style="outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 0px 0px 10px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6000003814697px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;"Here through the ask box at .combr style="outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: border-box;" /Or to thetveitproject /p  
/blockquote  
p style="outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 0px 0px 10px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6000003814697px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"YOU MAY SUBMIT AS MANY TIMES AS YOU LIKE!/p  
p style="outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 0px 0px 10px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6000003814697px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"Thank you for all the likes and reblogs too… If you could help us spread the word, as the project is very new, that would wonderful! Thank you./p  
p style="outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 0px 0px 10px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6000003814697px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;" /p  
p style="outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 0px 0px 10px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6000003814697px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"For Messages, poetry and anything that will need to be written down the closing date will be em style="outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;"strong style="outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;"February 20th /strong/em/p  
p style="outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6000003814697px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"For any art, photos you wish to include, photoshop work or similar the closing date will be em style="outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;"strong style="outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;"February 25th/strong/em/p 


End file.
